


Civil War Captain America

by lovcats



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 34 star American flag, Berdan's Sharpshooters, Fan Art, Gen, MS Paint Art, beardy 1860s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovcats/pseuds/lovcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America: Civil War? </p><p>No, it's Civil War Captain America!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captain Steve Rogers




	2. Sharpshooter Sergeant Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he could be known as the "Northern Soldier"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan art is a remix of [Michael Codd's "U.S. Sharpshooter"](http://www.militar.org.ua/foro/la-pintura-y-la-guerra-sursumkorda-in-memoriam-t18709-16950.html)


End file.
